Snippets by Request
by MistressSpin
Summary: Snippets by Request feature LeeKara and random scenarios dreamed up by the readers who ask for specific scenes.


Title: Snippets by Request – Down in Mexico

Author: Monti

Date: May 16, 2007

Rating: G

Word Count: 922

Category:

Warnings: Fluffy, fluffy, happy fic

Spoilers: Loose references to all aired episodes

Disclaimer: Just gently (well, mostly) using these characters. They don't belong to me.

Summary: Random scenarios from random requests.

Author's Note: Created specifically for a friend…who really needed it today.

DOWN IN MEXICO

Five years.

Time sure had a way of drifting when you spent your days on a beach.

That's where Kara lived. In Mexico.

Sand and water.

Sun and surf.

Waves crashing along the shore.

She thought it a fitting place to reside considering she'd washed up on a beach in the US after spiraling through the mandala that led her directly to earth.

If she was disappointed so much time had passed since she'd left behind the key signpost with no word of her former fleet, it was only around this time of year. Kara always became melancholy during the first heavy week of tourist season…it coincided with the anniversary of her arrival on Earth. She taught scuba diving and sold gear from a little shop that was all hers.

By choice, she was off the beaten path…nowhere near cruise-ships' destinations. Only serious pupils need apply to her diving school, as patience wasn't something she'd mastered on any kind of scale. But she was good at what she did and word of mouth alone spread like wildfire making this her biggest group yet. Three years in business and she was ahead of the game. Mexico suited her and she'd grown to love being on the water.

And if she was lonely sometimes, she could deal with it. She just worked harder to carve a niche for herself, marking time until she heard from the US that her family had arrived. Except another year had passed without that phone call. But they would make it.

She told herself that every year as her busy season started. She'd get the call soon. And when the days flew by and there wasn't any word, she kept moving forward but lost a little piece of herself with each passing year.

So if Kara were a bit snarky with her distributors this week, they'd get over it. She had solid relationships with them and they'd think it was due to her gearing up for a larger than normal class this year. They all knew she was a stickler for safety, even respected her for it, so they'd cut her some slack.

But she wouldn't cut herself any. She had a boat to outfit and check over before she put it in the water for lessons. Crawling under it she examined the motor, mentally ticking off the checklist in her head. The crunch of gravel under foot drew her attention and she peeked out around the engine and got the shock of her life.

Lee.

His face split with a wry grin. "Hey."

Kara blinked, wondering if she'd finally lost it. She scooted out a bit for a better view…but sure enough…Lee was standing there, holding out a hand to help her up.

Grabbing his hand, she stood and deja vu hit her. "Hey." They'd done this before.

And like before, she didn't let go…and neither did he.

Running with the memory, Lee changed things up a little, using her words. "Thought you were dead." His hand squeezed her a little, as if testing reality.

Kara looked down, knowing she couldn't begin to explain what happened to her. "I think I was." This time her fingers tightened around his hand.

They stood in silence, neither willing to let go. As they lingered in the moment, their eyes drank in the sight of each other.

Kara breathed deeply, trying to let it sink in. Five years. But they'd finally made it. They'd made it!

Her trip through the storm mandala was one of the signposts to Earth…an important piece of the puzzle, key in pointing them in the right direction.

She smiled. "So…it worked." She waited a beat before adding, "Took you guys long enough."

Lee laughed. This was definitely his Starbuck. Only she could be pissed off and proud at the same time. "We had a little problem…called the Cylons. You might remember them." When she grinned and rolled her eyes, he continued. "We took a roundabout way to get here…leading the Cylons down the wrong path whenever we could." Frak, It was damn good to see her. "It's a long story." And a twisted one, but he didn't want to get into right now.

Kara sensed there was more to there to tell, but she didn't care at the moment. "The old man?" Five years was a long time. She hoped he was still kicking.

Lee's lip quirked. "Will be on his way down here in a couple of days. Fair warning…he'll have a lot to say." It was why he'd asked for some time before anyone else followed.

It pleased Kara to no end that both Adamas had reached Earth. They were the two she cared about the most.

She stepped closer to Lee. "Gods, it's good to see you." One more step and she was in his arms, head on his shoulder, wrapped up in memories.

Lee held her, with the sea breeze blowing around them, breathing in the salt air. "It's good to see you, too." He didn't think he ever wanted to leave this place. Kara's place…it suited her and by extension…him.

As much as Kara loved standing with Lee…they only had a couple of days alone together. And she had a much better idea of how they should spend that time.

Tilting her head back, her eyes met Lee's. "Wanna go make up for lost time?" Sometimes it paid to live and work from the same place.

Lee's forehead bumped hers gently and he grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

FIN


End file.
